Unspoken
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Sticks and stones are hard on bones when aimed with angry art, words can hurt like anything, but silence broke the heart. Kai/Queen


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Sticks and stones are hard on bones when aimed with angry art, words can hurt like anything, but silence broke the heart. (Kai/Queen)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: I have no idea at all where the idea for this came from so there's no point asking me. I just wanted to write something to make my Squish smile and this is the end result. 

**Muse:** Do you know what you could write to make me feel happy?

_Dedi:_ I just know that you're going to tell us anyway.

**Muse:** Yep, I want Lamb to nothing! Nada. Zip. Zilch. Not a single syllable ever, ever again.

Lamb: Lets all here it for wishful thinking.

_Dedi:_ Keep dreaming. Anyway this fic is dedicated to** Iluvbeyblade **as she is starting her mocks tomorrow and we know how much she is stressing over them. Nervous brake down would be the world's biggest understatement. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_No one else can feel it for you,  
Only you can let it in,  
No one else, no one else,  
Can speak the words on your lips,  
Drench yourself in words unspoken,_

* * *

**Unspoken**

She couldn't say them. Those two simple words, were all it would take but she couldn't say them. They lodged painfully in the back of her throat and choked her. He had almost kissed her. Kissed her where they stood among the heat and the crowds with sweat sticking ebony bangs to her skin. Almost, but he had pulled back and then he started to walk away. And she wanted to hold onto him but, she was a coward.

She couldn't stop him, she couldn't tell him, and she couldn't kiss him. But she wanted to. Oh, she did want to. She wanted to so badly, she thought she would burst with the strength f her longing, explode from the screaming of her conscious for her to 'just do it!' To reach out, and pull him back. To tell him, to show him all that she felt.

Forever her pride got in her way, holding her back, preventing her from admitting even to herself that she wanted, no, needed him in her life. Always it was her pride that dominated her every waking moment. But she was a coward too. And as she frantically searched within her mind, dug so deeply inside herself desperately trying to find those words, he was walking away. The longer she waited, struggling with her fear and desire the further from her he was, until the space between them seemed too vast to bridge.

She felt torn in half by him, he was ripping her life to shreds. Twisting her world around her until up was down and inside was out and the only place that things made sense was with him. And she wanted to be with him so badly. But she who used words as weapons, which could leave any victim helpless couldn't find the words she needed. She could not find within herself those two short words that would tell him everything. And that would bring him back to her.

The fear gripped tightly at her, clutching with needle sharp talons at her heart, she felt that if she didn't do it, didn't tell him that she would die. She knew that she would die without him. And if it was not her broken heart that clamed her life, then she would simply fade away. That the life would slowly drain from her body, for there was no life without him.

She hated him for making her feel so desolate and lost, and yet still she loved him. And this only flamed her hatred, and hate poured into love and love into hate, swirling and mixing in a chaotic storm of raging emotion. Tears pricked at the backs of her onyx eyes, the salt water stinging and biting until her vision blurred.

And through the haze she saw him as he was disappearing in the distance and in a mad desperate rush she plummeted forward. The crowed crushed in around her the sweltering heat of summer making the air shimmer and dance as she reached for him. With grasping hands she stretched out, her fingers almost brushed against his arm, nearly caught onto him. But like a rising tide the crowed buffeted her away and her fingers could not touch him.

And in that moment he was lost to her sight, slipping through her fingers like sand. And in the roaring, pounding noise of that mass of humanity her frantic cry went unheeded.

"Kai... Don't go."

* * *

Lamb: (shrugs) I don't really know what to make of it so I have no idea what anyone else will think. Good luck Squish, I just know you'll be amazing. 

**Muse:** How can anyone who associates with you be amazing?

_Dedi:_ Easily. Anyway **Iluvbeyblade** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
